I'm Yours Forever
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: HIATUS."Kita harus selalu bersama!", "Aku mencintaimu, Natsume.." Natsume membeku. "Walau tidak mendapat restu ibumu sekalipun, Luca?" Mereka terdiam. Shounen Ai! AU! RnR Please.


Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Apa kabar? Kali ini saya menghadirkan fanfic NatsuRuka lagi karena banyak yang request.. *omongan langsung dipotong reader*

Reader: bohong! Padahal kan gara-gara keegoisan dan keinginan sendiri serta kecintaanmu pada pair NatsuRuka!

Author: *Pundung dipojokkan* ugh.. Tapi ada yang request juga kok! Terima kasih untuk para Readers and Reviewers saya yang sudah memberi masukan serta bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita saya yang kemarin (I Know You're My True Love, a Gakuen Alice Fanfic)! Saya sayang kalian semuaaaa.. *peluk-cium readers and reviewers*

**Disclaimer: **

Gakuen Alice-Tachibana Higuchi

I'm Yours Forever-Hime Uguisu

**Pairing:**

Natsume Hyuuga-Luca Nogi

(Pairing langka)

**Summary:**

"Kita harus selalu bersama!", "Aku mencintaimu, Natsume.." Natsume membeku. "Walau tidak mendapat restu ibumu sekalipun, Luca?" Mereka terdiam. Shounen Ai! AU! RnR Please. Flame? No Way!

**Warning:**

Ini sekuel dari **I Know You're My True Love**, saya sarankan anda membaca fic itu dulu. Kalau gak mau juga gak papa sih. Gak suka Shounen Ai/Yaoi/Boy Love? Klik saja 'back' daripada nanti anda malah jadi nge-flame.

**Rated:**

T

(Tapi semi M, hehe..)

* * *

**I'm Yours Forever**

A

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

"Kau sudah bangun? Tumben kau terlambat bangun." Bisik Natsume pelan ditelinga Luca saat cowok manis itu membuka matanya. Luca langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Jam berapa ini?" Teriak Luca yang segera mengubah posisinya jadi duduk secepat kilat. Natsume yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur hanya tertawa kecil.

"Santai saja, Luca.."

"Gak bisa! Aku belum buat sara-" kalimat Luca terhenti karena Natsume meletakan jari telunjuk kanannya dibibir Luca. Tatapan mata Natsume benar-benar lembut.

"Sst.. Soal itu aku sudah siapkan. Masa aku harus yang merepotkanmu terus? Hn?" Natsume memegang pipi Luca dengan tangan satunya lagi, lalu perlahan melepaskan telunjuknya dan meletakannya dipipi Luca. Kini Natsume mengelus pipi itu lembut. Perlahan menarik dagu Luca dengan pelan untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Berusaha mengecup bibir manis Luca lagi.

"Natsu... Mphh.." Mulut Luca sukses dibungkam oleh bibir Natsume. Kali ini tidak ada permainan lidah, Natsume hanya mengecup bibir itu lembut, dan sedikit melumat bagian bibir bawah Luca. Hanya 30 detik sampai akhirnya Natsume melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Luca.

"Ayo sarapan, sayang." Ajak Natsume. Luca tersenyum geli membayangkan Natsume membuat sarapan. Ia pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur _kingsize_ itu dan berjalan dibelakang Natsume. Luca menatap dalam-dalam punggung kekasihnya itu lalu berlari kecil dan memeluk Natsume sangat erat dari belakang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Bisik Luca pelan, namun Natsume dapat mendengarnya.

"Iya." Jawab Natsume singkat.

Luca's POV

Kali ini aku dan Natsume sudah memasuki tahun kuliah kami di Tokyo. Masih jauh dari orang tua. Aku kangen mama kalau sudah begini. Saat ini umur kami 19 tahun. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Natsume. Semua orang disekolah juga sudah tau soal hubungan kami ini, pertama kukira kami akan mendapat reaksi "Hii.. Dasar homo! Menjijikan!" Tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Mereka menerima-nerima saja. Bahkan sepertinya tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan soal 'Shounen Ai' seperti ini.

Aku duduk dimeja makan dengan nyawa yang rasanya belum konek sepenuhnya. Kumainkan sendok dan garpuku diatas piring seraya menunggu Natsume mengambil dan menuangkan _spaghetti_ ke piring kosongku.

"Luca, aku tuangkan ya. Kalau kebanyakan, berikan saja padaku." Ujar Natsume sambil memegang wajan berisi _spaghetti _yang belum diberi sauce itu. Aku mengangkat sendok dan garpuku dari piring. Membiarkan Natsume menuangkan _spaghetti_ itu.

"Terima kasih Natsume! Kelihatannya enak!" Kataku sambil menatap makanan yang kini tersaji diatas piringku, dihadapanku. Natsume yang duduk disebrangku hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kelihatan enak kalau belum kau beri saus? Nih.. Makan yang banyak ya!" Katanya sambil memberikan mangkuk yang berisi saus _spaghetti _yang berwarna merah kental dengan beberapa potong daging giling dan sedikit bawang bombay.

"Terima kasih." Aku menjawabnya dan mengambil mangkuk itu. Kuambil saus itu dengan sendok dan kuletakan diatas piring yang sudah berisi _spaghetti_ itu.

"Kalau mau keju, ini!" Natsume menawarkannya padaku.

"Ah, iya! Tidak merepotkanmu kan?" Natsume menggeleng. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum simpul dan mengambil keju serta alat parutan keju kecil. Singkatnya kami makan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami libur musim dingin. Salju sudah mulai berjatuhan dari langit dan membuat jalanan yang biasanya kotor jadi terpenuhi salju putih lembut. Untung saja dirumah ini punya pemanas, jadi suhu dirumah ini tidak terlalu dingin seperti diluar.

"Haah.. Aku sudah selesai.." Natsume menghela nafas panjang dan sedikit melakukan perenggangan otot tangannya. Piringnya sudah tinggal berisi sisa-sisa saus kental itu saja. Aku juga telah selesai makan. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Natsume. Kuambil piring bekas Natsume makan tadi.

"Biar kucuci, ya." Kataku pelan. Natsume membuka perlahan matanya yang tadi sempat ia pejamkan sebentar.

"Biar kubantu!" Katanya. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat mangkuk saus, dan mengambil wajan yang masih ada diatas kompor yang mati, membawanya ketempat cuci piring.

"Aku juga mau bantu!" Seru Natsume. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, ya. Udara dingin ini membuatku ngantuk dan lelah sekali." Kataku. Aku mengucek (bahasa baku "mengucek" apaan, ya? Reader tolong jawab!) Mataku yang rasanya berat terbuka. Natsume mengelus rambutku.

"Tidur saja yuk." Ajak Natsume. Aku mengangguk.

Natsume's POV

Kami telah selesai membersihkan bekas makan tadi. Sekarang kami baru mau masuk kamar. Pintu kamar tidak ditutup, jadi kami langsung masuk saja. Luca masuk lebih dulu dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Rambutnya sedikit tersibak saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya secara langsung. Aku menutup pintu dan ikut meloncat kearah kasur.

"Natsume, pelan-pelan." Kata Luca. Aku menatapnya.

"Kau juga tidak pelan-pelan." Aku mendekatinya dan menarik selimut untuk kami. Kudekap tubuh Luca. Hangat. Kumemelukknya lebih erat dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya tepat dileher.

"Natsume, geli. Sesak." Katanya pelan. Kulonggarkan sedikit pelukanku, sehingga bisa membuatnya bernafas lebih mudah. Aku menyeringai kecil. Kugerakan tanganku untuk menggelitik lehernya. Ia sedikit menggeliat karena kegelian.

"Rupanya disitu titik geli-mu!" Sahutku. Aku makin mempercepat menggelitik lehernya. Ia berusaha memukul tanganku dan berusaha melepaskannya tapi tidak bisa karena tenaganya jadi lemas seketika karena kegelian.

"Natsu, udah ah.. Ah.. Aaaaa..!" Ia mulai berteriak saat aku mulai menggelitik punggungnya perlahan. Semakin cepat. Ia mulai menggeliat-geliat tak jelas dan membuatnya semakin merapat denganku. Aku mengulum telinga kanannya yang kebetulan dekat dengan mulutku.

"Geli, Nat! Aaaah~ aaaa! Stop! Stop! Aku nyerah! Kau mau apa?" Protesnya mulai tidak jelas karena diselingkan dengan desahannya yang semakin panas ditelingaku. Aku menjilat telinganya perlahan semakin cepat lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...!" Ia meremas bajuku kencang sekali.

"Iya, iya, maaf." Aku mengentikan seluruh aktivitasku. Ia menengok kearah ku dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Natsume jelek!" Ejeknya. Aku jadi tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kalau aku jelek kenapa kau mau denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintai kau yang jelek itu." Ia menghadap kearahku. Memelukku. Dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku. Hei, tunggu sepertinya aku dengar suara langkah kaki. Semakin dekat. Ah! Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu rumah? Bodoh! Aku berusaha melepaskan tubuhku, tapi Luca memelukku sangat erat. Tangan halusnya membelai pipiku.

What The Hell? Siapa itu diluar sana?

BRAK!

"Lu-chan mama dat... Aaaaaaa!" Teriak seorang wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar kami. Matilah aku! Itu mamanya Luca! Siaaal!

"Mama!" Luca terbelalak kaget melihat mamanya datang tiba-tiba. Ia segera berlari menghampiri mamanya. Wajah mamanya terlihat sangat shock mungkin karena ia mendapati anak laki-lakinya sedang membelai pipi teman laki-lakinya, lalu sambil berpelukan mesra, dan dari kaki sampai pundak tertutup selimut. Bagus Natsume, habislah kau!

Aku berusaha bangun dengan wajah seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku menghampiri tante Nogi dan Luca.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya tante Nogi. Luca terlihat membuang muka. Mungkin baginya sekarang seperti seakan ada kunci jawaban ujian yang tertulis dilantai, sampai ia terus serius menatap lantai.

"Biar kujelaskan tante, jadi be..."

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa, Natsume? Kau tidak mau bilang kalau tadi hanya tidak sengaja kan? Kalian itu sesama cowok! Ngapain pake peluk-pelukkan sampe gelapin lampu kamar segala?" Tanya tante Nogi panjang lebar. Habislah aku. Aku berusaha berfikir rasional bahwa hal ini lambat laun pasti akan diketahui juga oleh tante Nogi. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri memberitahukannya tentang hubungan kami.

"Aku... Pacaran dengan Luca." Jawabku berusaha agar tidak gugup. Luca langsung menatapku tajam. Matanya menyiratkan seakan 'bodoh! Jangan beri tahu sekarang!' Tapi aku tak perduli. Sudah terlanjur, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat dipipiku.

Aku menatap kaget kearah tante Nogi. Ya, dialah yang menamparku kencang. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian tinggal bersama karena aku dan pak Hyuuga pikir kalian bisa saling membantu atau belajar bersama atau bisa mandiri! Tapi apa nyatanya? Kalian malah mengkhianati kepercayaan orang tua! Merusak masa depan sendiri!" Bentak tante Nogi panjang lebar. Luca yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lantai, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu yang sedang marah.

"Mama.." Ucapnya pelan.

Luca's POV

Aku terpaku menatap mama.

"Mama.." Ucapku pelan. Mama menatapku miris.

"Lu-chan sayang, sini! Kamu diapain aja?" Mama mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekat. Dengan gugup, aku menghampiri mama. Mama merangkulku dan kembali menatap Natsume sampe Natsume keliatan jipper. Aku menggeleng pelan. Mama beralih menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu-chan?" Tanya mama. Aku mencoba membuka mulutku, untuk menyelamatkan Natsume dari amarah mama.

"Aku gak diapa-apain kok. Natsume cuma bercanda. Tadi itu gak sengaja karena dia masih..." Aku asal bicara, tapi berbohong bukanlah keahlianku. Aku menghentikan kata-kataku dan menatap Natsume serius. Mama dengan sabar menunggu aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Mabuk, semalam dia mabuk berat." Jawabku asal. Aku langsung memberi isyarat pada Natsume agar ia terlihat seperti orang mabuk. Mama menyerengitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Dengan segera mama menatap Natsume dengan seksama. Dihidupkannya lampu kamar yang tadi sempat membuat cahaya kamar terlihat remang-remang. Sekarang kamar ini terang sekali. Natsume langsung terlihat sedikit gontai.

"Ada bintang-bintaa~" ucap Natsume sambil menunjuk langit-langit tidak jelas, lalu ambruk didepan kami. Mama kaget bukan main. Aku tersenyum melihat Natsume yang langsung mengerti maksudku.

"Lihat kan, ma?" Tanyaku membuyarkan lamunan mama. Aku memasang senyum termanisku agar mama menyerah.

"Tapi benar kan kalian tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya mama tidak yakin. Aku mengangguk.

"Yup! Aku err.. Aku.. Masih _straight _kok." Jawabku agak gugup. Mama menurunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan mau diapa-apakan sama Natsume. Kalau dia macam-macam, hajar saja!" Jelas mama seperti sedang mendidik anak perempuannya untuk menjaga diri. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Dengan tatapan _ilfeel_ pada Natsume yang kini masih terbaring, mama pergi meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang tamu. Aku berjalan mengikuti mama. Kusempatkan diri menengok kearah Natsume yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, lalu berusaha bangun. Ia memberikan ciuman jarak jauhnya. Aku hanya menahan tawa saja lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Diruang tamu, mama duduk di sofa. Ia mengambil bungkus plastik besar didekat sofa.

"Nah, Lu-chan, ini untuk persediaanmu kedepan, ya! Tahun depan kau janji ya sudah pulang kerumah!" Kata mama sambil menunjuk bungkusan palstik besar itu.

"I.. Iya terima kasih, ma." Jawabku singkat. Mama menengok kiri kanan, lalu berbisik pelan padaku yang duduk disebelah mama.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan mabuk, ya!" Sarannya. Aku tertawa kecil.

'Siapa juga yang mabuk, orang hanya pura-pura' gumamku dalam hati. Mama memelukku erat.

"Anak mama sudah besar begini, hiks.." Dan mama mulai menangis. Aku mengelus pelan rambut wanita yang sudah melahirkanku itu. Rambut pirang dan mata biruku kudapatkan darinya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Iya, ma. Mama mau minum apa? Kuambilkan dulu!" Aku menawarkan pada mama, tapi aku tidak bisa bangun karena mama tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nanti mama bikin sendiri saja. Sekarang mama mau kangen-kangenan dulu sama Lu-chan!" Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Beberapa menit berlalu, mama baru mau melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku kekamar sebentar ya." Bisikku. Mama mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dan merebahkan dirinya disofa. Aku bergegas menuju kamar.

~¤ Natsume-Luca ¤~

"Natsume!" Sapaku. Natsume terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Ia langsung berdiri begitu melihatku masuk kamar. Kudekati Natsume dan kini aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Luca, kenapa disini?" Tanya Natsume. Aku memukulnya pelan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh masuk kamarku sendiri?" Tanyaku. Natsume menatap serius kearahku.

"Kita harus selalu bersama!", "Aku mencintaimu, Natsume.." Ucapku pelan.

Natsume membeku. "Walau tidak mendapat restu ibumu sekalipun, Luca?" Natsume berkata dengan wajah miris. Kami pun terdiam.

* * *

To Be Continue.! Taaaraa...

Fic kali ini kubikin multi chapter! Tenang saja! Updatenya gak bakal lama kok, karena saya semangat banget bikin fic Natsu-Luca! Yeah!

Mind to REVIEW, please? Bayaran Author FFN hanyalah Review dari para Readers tercinta.. Rasanya setiap mendapat review itu senang sekalii... Apalagi sampe dapet pujian.. Dari Author senior, Huaa melayang~

Bye! ^_~ review please...


End file.
